


Viva Las Vegas

by Cloudlb



Series: Foot Fetish [2]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fetish, Futurefic, Humor, Kink, M/M, Multi, Multiples, PWP, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudlb/pseuds/Cloudlb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark celebrates his 30th birthday in Las Vegas.  Clark's a talker; Lex's a shopper. Lots of kink!  Second in the Foot Fetish series, follows "Personal Jesus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva Las Vegas

Clark stood naked in his house, slightly damp from the shower, checking his phone messages. His mother knew she could reach him over his com-link but she shied away at that, preferring the more traditional method of the telephone answering machine. "I don't want to bother you, if you're busy," she'd say.

"Honey, are you coming over next weekend for your birthday? I just want to know so I can plan," the message said. Clark sighed, knowing he was going to disappoint her. No Mom, I've got a date. With Lex, he thought gleefully to himself. Clark was going to pin Lex to the bed and not let him up for three days. Not that he would mention that detail to his mother when he turned her invitation down.

Clark had been to Las Vegas many times before. It was a good place to occupy oneself in the middle of the night. Since Clark no longer slept much, he found himself with time on his hands at all hours, and when you could fly . . . well, he was always looking for things to occupy his time when he wasn't patrolling, especially at night. He hadn't patrolled much in college. One thing at a time, Clark had thought, and so he'd fly south to Argentina in the evening, and haunt the milongos of Buenos Aires, dancing the tango with random strangers. He'd fly to the west coast of Mexico and sit out under the palm trees on the beach, zoning on the waves. He'd go to Amsterdam's red light district late at night and watch the sex shows through the walls of the buildings. He'd fly to Asia and spend the day there shopping and eating noodles in the markets when it was night at home.

Since he also needed the sun to refuel his alien energy more than actual sleep, he tried to lie in the sun or be out in the daylight for a couple of hours every day. He knew all the world's best beaches; and high places, and low places. He would swim the oceans and lie on island beaches one day, and hike in the high snowfields of the Himalayas the next, where the sunlight dazzled the eyes of the world.

And when he wanted to earn a little extra money or see some live entertainment, he'd fly to Las Vegas. He found he was good at certain of the casino games. Poker, blackjack, craps. Even though he could look straight through the cards if he wanted to, he rarely did. It's just that he was good at math, so he chose the games with the best odds and calculated the math. He couldn't help it; it was something he did automatically. Not cheating, really.

But being in Las Vegas with Lex . . . that would be different.

"Meet me in Las Vegas," Lex demanded when Clark answered the com.

"Hi, to you, too, dear. Meet you when?"

"Why not now?

Clark grinned, his heart speeding up and his dick twitching. "Okay, where?"

"Mandalay Bay."

"Okay, I'll be there shortly."

"And, Clark?"

"Yes?"

"Happy, Birthday, caro. I cannot wait for you to get here. We're going to have so much fun."

Hastily, Clark ground out, "As soon as I can," and hung up, planning quickly.

His com rang again. "Clark? Wear the red boots. 40th Floor, balcony, west side."

Clark flew swiftly through the bright light city of Las Vegas. It was always a bit disorienting. The Strip was so bright, and loud, every square foot clanging and whistling with slot machines, the heavy clunk of coins and tokens jangling his senses. The "neon flashin' and one-armed bandits crashin'." Clark often had to concentrate to control his hearing in the casinos, as well as his sense of smell. The smoke in some of those places could fell a rhino.

He flew past the beacon of the Luxor and spotted Mandalay Bay. Damn! Those casinos were all so huge! He examined the tower carefully. There! In the blink of an eye, he set down on a glassed-in terrace, spotting the familiar skeleton of his friend and lover. Lex, as always, gave him a slow and careful once over, from his head to his toes; always lingering a second too long at his feet. Clark hid a smile. He had made sure his boots were in perfect condition, well polished and shiny.

Lex wore flowing deep plum and cream silk, with a beautifully embroidered kimono framing his bare torso. He fit in with the Asian-inspired contemporary design of the suite well. His face bore an eager, satisfied look.

Well, Clark was certainly eager, and if he had anything to do with it, Lex would look even more satisfied soon. Still, Superman held himself apart as he stepped further inside, following Lex. Damn, Lex looked so beautiful, Clark thought, as the object of his attention turned around, swirling the silk kimono jacket around his chest. The purple and diamond barbells crossing over each nipple flashed and the sight snapped Clark's restraints.

Instantly, he was all over Lex, tasting and smelling his familiar scent, luxuriating in the feel of his mouth against his, pressing his body against Lex's smooth tummy, feeling the little knob of jewelry there. Clark began murmuring, "Hi, Lex, ooh, I missed you, you look so good, you look good enough to eat, where's the bed?" Lex laughed and made pushing motions, enough to get Clark slowed down.

"What's your hurry? Don't you want something to drink?"

"Are you still drinking those strawberry margaritas?" Clark pulled back, smiling at the memory.

"No, I have a new favorite--pina coladas!" Lex announced with a flourish, making come hither motions and heading toward the bar. Clark shook his head, but followed Lex and watched as he fussed around with a blender. Lex poured two large frothy drinks for them. Clark reached up and started to unfasten the cape from around his neck. "Leave the cape, on Clark. For now."

Clark considered. "Well, okay. Just what do you have in mind? Don't make me wait, Lex, I'm warning you." A strong gust of breath came out of him, and a low rumbling deep inside his chest emphasized his point.

Lex lounged against the bar, the lights of Las Vegas gleaming in the plate glass windows behind him, sipping his drink and devouring Clark with his eyes. He stepped closer. "I've never really gotten a close look at you in the suit. You look . . . different, somehow. I can't quite tell . . . Your eyes, of course. . . ." Lex trailed off as he studied Clark.

"I don't know what happens to my eyes," Clark shrugged. "I think it's natural. But the suit has technology which distorts or alters the perception of my face. It's still my face."

"What happens when you take the suit off?" Lex began caressing Clark, his hands running over the suited chest, down to the brief and belt portion.

Clark felt like he couldn't get enough breath. "The distortion dissipates. Can we please get me out of the suit so I can demonstrate? I want to be naked with you as soon as possible!"

Flashing his trademark smirk, Lex agreed. "Okay, now works for me too." He reached for the cape, which detached. Clark lifted his arms and deployed a seam to remove the top. He undid his belt. But when he sat to remove the boots, Lex said, "Wait! Can you . . . leave the boots on?"

Clark paused in his disrobing and looked up, an arrested look on his face. With a grin, he superspeeded out of his costume, replacing the boots at the last and grabbing his cape. Suddenly, he stood there, nose to nose with Lex, completely naked, except for his boots. Lex looked down, and groaned. "Is that what you had in mind?" Clark held his cape out and reached for Lex. "Where's the bedroom, Lex?"

"Down the hall to the left, 20 feet," Lex bit out, still gazing down at the boots.

Clark carefully picked Lex up in his arms, tenderly wrapped them in his cape, and flew them quickly to the massive bed. Clark completely ignored the opulence around him, concentrating instead on the magnificent sight before him. Laying the Lex on top of his cape on the bed, he removed Lex's jacket, and finished with Lex's pants, removing them until they were both naked, with the exception of the boots. Clark began kissing Lex for all he was worth, reveling in being with his lover, his sweet, sweet, Lex, his love . . .

Unaware that he was saying all this aloud, Clark was interrupted by Lex who shifted, pushing Clark back on the pillows.

"Clark, now shush, I'm so glad to see you, too. Now shut up and let me look at these boots." Clark laid back and crossed one booted leg over another, and let Lex examine them as much as he wanted. He played idly with his own cock, caressing the sensitive ridge around the head and the soft flesh there, while Lex stroked the boots, lovingly.

Looking closely at the long red columns, inhaling their aroma, Lex asked, "Are these plastic?"

"No, Lex. Do you think I'd be wearing petro-chemicals? These are leather. They're just treated to be, well, super shiny."

"Hmm. Alien shoe polish and leather. I can work with that."

Clark grinned to himself. He could see Lex was getting very turned on as he fondled the unusual footwear. Lex's breathing quickened, and his cock began rubbing against the boots. Lex's hands were busy, too, caressing himself, the boots, Clark's legs--whatever he could reach. Clark, willing to indulge Lex in all things, but never the most patient, began wheedling, "Lex, come on, it's my birthday, will you please hurry up and fuck me? I'm ready, I swear, come on, fuck me, please, you have to . . . "

"Have to? Oh, no, angel. I have something different in mind." Lex's smile was evil, as he bent Clark's legs upward and leaned down, taking a huge sniff of Clark's straining crotch. Ignoring Clark's pulsing meat for the moment, Lex reached to his side and made a grab for something.

Clark laughed when the scent of strawberries filled the air. "Strawberry lube, Lex? Isn't that a little . . . fruity?" Clark wiggled in impatience and joy as he remembered their last time.

"Yes, and so are you, so shut up!" Lex mumbled, distracted as he concentrated on the dark hole between Clark's cheeks. Clark used his booted toe to gently tease Lex's pierced nipples. Lex grunted, but couldn't be distracted as he fingered Clark's asshole.

Oh, it felt so good, he wanted more! Clark squirmed and stepped up the ministrations on his cock.

Lex knocked his hand away. "Quit it!"

"Lex! Clark whined.

"Not yet!"

"God, you're bossy in bed," Clark complained, trying to bounce up and down on the fingers inside him.

"Huh, and you're not? 'Ooh, Lex,'" Lex imitated, "'ooh, fuck me, fuck me.'" Lex was grinning, though, as he suddenly shoved three fingers hard up Clark's ass, pumping vigorously.

Clark shuddered, close to coming from that alone. Oh fuckin' yeah, Clark loved having his ass played with. "Lex, that's sooo good, don't stop!"

Lex panted, "How about I fuck you with my tongue?" This dirty suggestion was followed up by dirty action. Clark gasped as he felt Lex's strong, hot tongue invade him, apparently with relish. Clark had never had a lover who was as enthusiastic about anal play as Lex. Lex rimmed him noisily, his fingers restlessly fondling Clark's balls or helping his tongue in its mission to probe deeper, deeper.

Clark knew he was going to come just from this. His head started whipping back and forth, and he started babbling, "Oh, god, Lex, yes, you're so good at that, oh, god, it feels, so good, Lex, please, please . . . " and when Lex grabbed his cock, pumping and twisted the head as he buried his tongue as far up as he could go, and placed his other hand on his perineum, Clark howled and lost it. "Yes, Lex, oh yes, god I love you, I love you! fuck! yes, oh, yes, oh fuck . . " Clark trailed off as Lex flung spunk from his hand and came up for air.

Quickly, while Clark was still mostly out of it, Lex grabbed some additional lube and squirted it on his dick. Manipulating Clark's relaxed legs together, he set his throbbing cock between the red-clad calves and started rubbing, hard, against the boots. The sight of Lex straining against him, the head of his cock peeking out at him between the leather of his boots, shiny with pre-come and the its winking jewelry, struck Clark as the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. He reached up and fondled the head of Lex's cock as it stroked rapidly against the red leather. "That's right, baby, fuck my boots, you're so, hot, you're so kinky, I love it, you look so fucking hot, fuck my boots, Lex, come on!" Clark encouraged.

After only a few strokes, Lex came with a gasp, spewing milky white cum all over Clark's shiny red boots. After a few move languid thrusts, Lex looked down and smiled, sheepishly. And there was the satisfied look Clark had been aiming for.

"Come here, you. You're a mess. Did you have some fun? You don't love me just for my cool boots, do you?"

"No, of course not," Lex clung close to Clark. "It's just-it's been kind of a long-standing fantasy of mine. Thank you for letting me fulfill it."

"Always happy to oblige. Whatever you want. You're pretty kinky, you know."

"What, and you don't have any kinks?"

Clark hastened to demur. "Of course not. Well, not really. No."

"Uh, huh. Why do I have the feeling you're not telling Lex everything, hmm?"

Clark snorted, enjoying the banter and the closeness. And to think they had waited 15 years to get this.

Lex squirmed against him. "Did I mention this place has a fantastic jacuzzi? Come on. "And happy birthday, by the way."

***

 

"Lex, what are you going to do with all these shoes?" The following day Clark found out that Lex had already been to the fancy fashion shoe thing, and had gathered his spoils, which were flung out over the suite. "I mean shoes for you, I can kind of see, and those ones you got for me--and yeah, thanks again for all the shoes, but all these others."

Clark now had more shoes than he ever owned in his entire life, added together. Now that he was freelancing, he really didn't need all those dress shoes, but it had pleased Lex so much to give them to him, so just Clark bit his tongue and said thanks. Clark looked around at all of the glittering sandals and heels what were allayed against the expensive furnishings, some in and some out of the boxes, and continued, puzzled. "They don't fit either of us. Do you just jack off on them, and then give them away? That's kind of, ewww . . . "

"Don't be silly, Clark. I keep the ones I jack off on," Lex smirked as he fixed his cuffs. "Besides, this is Vegas, baby! There's a thousand pretty women just a-waitin out there, and I'm just the devil with a love to spare."

Clark looked askance at his lover. "I know it's traditional, just--no more Elvis imitations, okay?"

Later, Clark looked over at Lex as they got ready for dinner. Clerk hadn't really appreciated the perks of being a billionaire high roller in Las Vegas. The fabulous suite was just the beginning. Clark remembered previous visits, walking for what seemed like ages when he was here before; taking in the free shows, admiring the casinos. But with Lex, it was different. Lex never walked between the casinos the way the peons did. He always had a limousine waiting, always a private room, always security and top service. Going right to the head of the line, always. They had walked right through the line of the breakfast buffet at the Paris this morning!

He and Lex had gone window shopping in the Aladdin Desert Passage shops and it boggled his mind that Lex could literally buy anything there he wanted. They lingered in front of fashion stores, debating fashion versus practicality. Clark wouldn't let Lex buy him anything except some CDs (twenty-four of them, but some were used) and an astronomy book at the Discovery Store. Clark tried to keep his mouth shut about anything he might like after that. Lex in shopping mode was rather frightening. Ominously, he had been taking notes on a personal mini recorder.

"I don't know what you're doing, but you had better stop," Clark had warned as he clicked off the little machine. Lex just shrugged innocently, and pointed something else out for Clark's opinion.

Lex already had a few things stashed for Clark's benefit in the hotel suite. Like the tailored silk pants and shirt Clark was wearing, and . . . .Clark squirmed as he felt the butt plug invade his space, and the cock ring that Lex had nonchalantly handed him. He felt charged, sexual, aware of his genitals in a way he usually wasn't. Was that what Lex was feeling, with the piercings? He remembered the sensation of Lex's PA piercing in his ass. Clark used his eyes to zoom in on Lex's chest, letting his senses take in the subtle sight and sound of the cloth brushing against Lex's nipples and jewelry.

Now, as they headed out to dinner and a show, Lex brushed past Clark, heading for the door. Just at the door he turned, and put a hand on Clark's chest. "You'll see. We're going to have some fun. You did say that you like lap dances, right? But remember," Lex barreled on, overriding Clark's protests and pulling him in for a passionate kiss, "You're mine. No ifs, and, or buts. Look all you want, touch all you want, your ass is mine, your body, soul, and heart. Got it?"

Clark more than got it, he thrilled to it. "Yes, Lex," he responded, passionately returning the kiss against the door. "We don't have to go out, do we? I don't need any lap dances. All I need is you."

"Yes, we do have to go out," Lex signaled Clark to stop. "You're going to love the Blue Man Group," he enthused."

Lex was right. He loved the Blue Man Group. They did this thing with paint . . . and the food! It reminded him of those proto-erotic squishy mud dreams he used to have as a kid. It was so funny when they . . . and the toilet paper . . . Clark chattered excitedly, his blood thrumming from the percussionistic style of the music. As they settled upstairs at the Luxor in the trendy nightclub Ra, Clark's excitement was echoed in the techno music that vibrated the club. After arranging security and ordering drinks, Lex sidled up to him in their VIP section of the crowded club, and wrapped his arms around Clark, shoving his body tight against him and swaying to the music. Clark was in heaven; he had never truly imagined he could be with Lex this way.

Clark was less than happy a short while water, when four beautiful women showed up, but Lex was expecting them. He subsided when Lex gave him a wink as he danced with one of the women, who came in various color combinations, and were well groomed and scantily clad. Clark noticed they all, coincidentally, had extremely pretty feet and exquisite footwear. Oh no, now he's got me doing it! Clark thought in amusement.

Clark watched as Lex smiled and conversed charmingly with the women in his arms, all the while brushing up against her breasts, and discretely feeling her up. Lex snuck a quick look at Clark, and Clark suddenly got it. He wanted Clark to look. Looking down at the blond girl next to him, Clark smiled. "Hi, I'm Clark. Why don't we sit down?" He pulled the blond onto the bench next to him and smiled at her, before putting his nose into her neck, and pulling her leg over him so that her skirt was hiked up and her pretty leg was exposed, pointing her toe and waving the delicate sandal she wore in the air. Clark caressed the girl's lower leg, knowing Lex was watching. Hey, this was kind of fun!

After a couple of drinks in the club, Lex invited the women to back to their suite. After piling into the limousine for the short trip to the Mandalay, the girls were giggly and amorous. Lex told extravagant stories, eliciting exclamations and giggles, while Clark submitted to their increasingly bold touches. Clark was enjoying the show he had to admit; looking both at the girls, whose flashing thighs and almost-exposed breasts teased, as well as Lex's reaction to the girls and to him.

Clark was exhilaratingly aware of his body and the way Lex coveted it. Pulling one of the girls on his lap, he shamelessly nuzzled her breasts, as he moved his large hands down to her feet. Making sure Lex was watching, he pulled her foot, in its gold sandal, up against his crotch and gently massaged his aching, very erect cock with it. He smiled evilly when Lex's eyes got wide.

Back in the suite, the girls freshened up while Lex again played mixmaster. Clark checked the stereo system and was kissing Lex to the music when the girls came out. Lex whispered to him. "Which one do you like best, Clark? I want to see you get a lap dance, Clark. I want to watch you, knowing you have my cock ring and my plug inside you, while I imagine riding you in her place."

Clark's nostril's flared, and he grabbed Lex hard. "You little tease . . . " he began, when he heard one of the girls interrupting.

"Come on Clark, you promised me a dance." She was pouting. Clark grinned, getting into the spirit of things; he broke away from Lex, even as his eyes promised his partner retribution. Taking the girl by the hand, he started dancing sensuously with her on the patio.

Some time later, everyone had danced with everyone else and they were all pretty mellow. A few less layers of clothing were in evidence, and they had all taken turns watching the others, trying to out dance each other in their erotic display. Tongues were employed, breasts and chests were touched, and ass shaking and groin rubbing were featured.

Clark was getting off on the whole exhibitionistic vibe. He now had his shirt open and a girl squirming on his lap. Lex had 2 or 3 more females wrapped around him, wearing very few clothes, slowly twisting and turning this way and that against him.

"Lex." Clark rasped as the girl in his lap removed her bra, revealing her breasts. Her nipples were adorned by small glittering rings. "Open your shirt for me. Let me see your nipples." He gazed at the girl's breasts as she smiled at him and began dancing in time to the music on Clark's lap, wearing only a tiny thong. He glanced over at Lex, who had removed his shirt and who was watching him intently, his eyes gleaming.

Lex's tight fitting pants showed off his bulge, which he thrust gently in Clark's direction. Clark wanted that bulge inside him. He could smell Lex's arousal from here, as well as the heavy girl-scent. He looked up at his dancer. She was getting into it, gazing at him, gyrating, shaking her tits at him, rubbing her legs together and kicking up her feet, skillfully keeping a cushion of air between them as she mock caressed his body with hers. Forbidden to touch, Clark just lay helplessly under her, trying not to brush his swollen cock against her, engorged now more at the thought Lex was watching them than the lap dance itself. Clark watched as the girl worked herself into a frenzy, flipping her long hair around, as the lap dance reached a crescendo. Smiling lustily, the girl climbed off his lap after giving him a quick kiss, and joined her sisters.

Lex and Clark looked at each other, savoring their love, their lust, and the opulent surroundings. Smiling broadly, Lex spoke up, "Ladies, how would you like to try on some shoes for me . . . "

Still later, after more pina coladas, some champagne and (over Clark's objections) some pot, Clark found himself in a seriously compromising position, naked in the Jacuzzi. The butt plug was history, hastily removed and replaced with something bigger, harder, and hotter, and which currently had him pinned against the side of the tub while Lex slowly screwed him from behind.

Clark was watching a parade of extremely scantily clad and decorated young women as they gleefully modeled shoes past the tub and postured for a grinning and grunting Lex, who was pumping into Clark as he ogled the girls' slender feet and beautiful shoes. Admiring a particularly juicy foot wearing fire-engine red Manolo Somethings high heels, Lex pontificated as he jerked in Clark's ass. He was trying to be subtle about fucking Clark, as he burrowed against Clark in the bubbles, sipping at his champagne, but he was really getting off on the shoes.

Clark knew the girls were watching him get fucked while his boyfriend was ogling their feet, and the perversity of the situation was making him hotter. Clark's cock, in its rubber cage, was bobbing uselessly against the slick wall of the Jacuzzi tub, and he was getting no friction. Clark could feel how excited Lex was, his tight, swollen balls rubbing up behind his, slippery in the water. Clark experimented by carefully flexing his inner walls rhythmically, feeling clearly the presence of the jewelry in his canal.

The flexing caused a complete breakdown in Lex's shoe-themed commentary. ". . . makes striking heels. Ungh! Excuse me, for a moment, ladies, while I fuck my boyfriend." Apologizing to the women who were gathered around swinging their feet, Lex abandoned subtlety for passion as he pulled Clark into a better position half-out of the Jacuzzi. Lex mounted Clark's ass again, pounding into him without pretense, really fucking him loudly now.

Clark was getting enthusiastically fucked right in the open in front of four strangers. And he was loving it! Unconsciously, he started to spew dirty monologue. "God, Lex, do it, fuck me, get it up me, oh, yeah right there! . . . You're making a slut out of me, oh, my god, you're fucking me, they're watching, oh, god, look at that one, Lex! Unh! She's touching her . . .and watching you . . ., oooh . . . " Out of the corner of his eye, he spared the tiny fraction of his attention that wasn't in his ass to the sight of two of the women making out rather frantically themselves.

Apparently Lex was loving it too, as he came with a loud grunt inside the condom in Clark's ass. Removing himself and the condom quickly, he got up and slipped on his robe. Ignoring the protests and slack, aroused features of the women, he proceeded to hustle them out into the hands of waiting security, hundred dollar bills appearing out of nowhere in his hands, then theirs.

Clark just waived goodbye to their farewells, and pulled himself out of the tub, his arousal painful. Dripping wet, he stalked through the apartment and intercepted Lex at the door. He wasted no time, but pushed him inexorably to the bed. "What are you doing, goddamn it, get this thing off me!" Manhandling Lex cavalierly, Clark fell back against the bed, clutching Lex to him. Grabbing the lube, Clark greased himself up quickly, and positioned Lex over his swollen cock, shoving him down brutally, then up slower, into a rhythm.

"Teasing me with those girls and their flashy little nipples," Clark grumbled. "I like yours best, Lex," he said meaningfully, and fondled the purple crosses displayed above him.

"I just, wanted . . ." Lex was gasping as his own dick slowly stretched back to fullness. "I wanted to show you off."

"Yes, you did. You wanted those women to watch as you fucked me." Up, down.

"And I wanted you to get off on getting watched. You do, don't you?"

Up and down. "Unn. Yeah, that was wild. Knowing it was you fucking me and not them. Showing them what they can't have. Ah! They were getting off on it to. Yeah, that's it. Come on." Clark was beginning to gasp and stutter as he guided Lex up and down. Up and down, forcefully, slowly. "Oh, yeah, that's my baby. Oh, your ass is sweet, that's good, God, I love your ass, I love you. And you were turned on by their feet, by the shoes, weren't you? God, you're a perve!"

He reached down on an upstroke and removed the cock ring carefully, sighing with relief and passion as it was finally removed. Holy shit, Lex felt so good. "Oh, god, yeah, finally, gonna fuck you, fuck you, fuck you," Clark could hear himself babbling like an idiot, but he didn't care. "Gonna fuck you, God Lex, here I go, yeah!" His hands speeded up, grasping Lex's hips hard, and drove Lex on his cock as hard as he dared. And he came with a flood of semen, suddenly creating a froth of white where they joined, and easing the way for the last few strokes. Lex gripped his own handle, and aimed his spunk at the ample chest beneath him, rubbing the resulting fluid in when the last drops were shaken, before collapsing on top of his partner.

***

 

Clark always woke early. He tried not to wake Lex in the morning, silently going out to their private terrace and pool, but he heard Lex stirring too soon. Zipping back, he crawled up on the big bed and said, "Sshh, lover, don't wake up. It's too soon." But it was too late. Lex hadn't gotten where he had by sleeping the day away either.

"Unn, Clark, what are you doing up at the crack of dawn? It's . . . okay, so it's 10."

"I got hungry. And I want to lay out by the pool!"

"So order room service." Lex turned over in the rumpled sheets.

"No, I mean the big pool. There's no sun on the terrace, and the big pool--it's got waves!"

Lex peeped out from his sheets, rather amused. "You sound like a little kid at the beach, Clark."

"I can't help it. It's nice out, and it's my alien nature." Clark looked so cute laying there naked, and pouting, that Lex found himself on the phone with the concierge before he came fully awake.

" . . . yes, and please make sure there's a full breakfast delivered. With coffee, fruit, eggs, pancakes, etc. And a masseuse! Thirty minutes." He hung up. "We have a cabana by the pool. Now, out of my way so I can take a piss." He levered himself up, trying to grumble and slide past Clark with his morning hard-on unnoticed.

Clark looked thoughtful as Lex headed toward the bathroom, and followed, his eyes zeroed on Lex's pale and muscled ass. He mentioned, casually, "You're supposed to shower before getting in those pools, right? Thirty minutes, gee we better get a move on . . ."

Forty-five frenetic minutes later, they were ensconced poolside with their own cabana, digging into the copious breakfast provided. Later, Clark dozed in the sun while Lex got a massage inside the cabana.

At noon, Lex's cell phone rang, and he sat up, and pulled on his designer beachwear. "Come on, Clark, back to the room."

Only Lex would call a suite bigger than his mom and dad's entire house a "room," Clark thought, and he hoisted himself up off the sun-warmed chaise where he'd been resting to the sound of the waves and kids' cries.

"I have a surprise for you."

Clark essayed a guess. "Lunch?"

Lex snorted over his sunglasses. "Clark, we just ate. Later we'll fortify you. This is something different."

The "something different" turned out to be how rich people shopped. Upon reaching the suite, Lex was greeted by a man who was supervising another man setting up a clothes rack. Boxes and boxes of clothes and other items were being unpacked by the man and his assistants.

"Mr. Luthor. So nice to see you here in Las Vegas, again," said the man, who was tall, of mixed race, and impeccably dressed.

"Hello, Mr. Dacaso. I'm sure you have some nice things for me. May I introduce my partner, Clark Kent. Clark, these is Pete Dacaso, my personal shopper here in Vegas."

Holding out his hand, Clark shook the other man's, while darting a warm look at Lex. His partner! Clark knew what that word signified to gay couples. "Hi."

"Well, now, I see what you mean." Pete inspected Clark closely, looking like he had a measuring stick in his head, and Clark squirmed. "Yes, I think I have somethings that will work. Yes. Come over here, if you please."

And for the next hour Clark was prodded and bullied into trying on an unimaginable amount of expensive clothes, while Lex tried and rejected a dozens of items for himself. Clark recognized some of the things he and Lex had seen the day before, revealing the purpose of the sinister recorded notes. When names like Hugo Boss, Cartier, Armani, and Gucci were bandied around, he tried to protest. Lex just said, "Clark, you're finally mine, it's your thirtieth birthday, so just shut up and let me do this, okay?" And Clark shut up, and tried to make a little more of a show for Lex. Who, all evidence suggested, really appreciated a show.

So now here he was, many hours later, in front of the high stake craps tables at Ceasar's Palace. Lex had given him an incredible amount of chips to gamble with, saying merely, "It's expected that I drop money at the tables, so go ahead so I don't have to do it." He was wearing Lex's pick for the night, black jeans, a heavy studded belt, black cowboy boots, and a sheer white button down shirt, stretched tightly over his shoulders and pecs. Lex himself was completely splendid in trousers and jacket of a deep plum, with a blue shirt, shining in the light of the casino.

Clark leaned against him unsubtly as he placed his bets. Lex had been in his element all night, delighting in being able to show off his sexy boyfriend. They had made out in the corners at the Shark Reef, rocked to the live band at the House of Blues, and finally fucked in the men's room at the Voodoo Lounge at the Rio. They had eaten dinner at some restaurant whose name Clark couldn't pronounce, and whose tab Clark couldn't pay by himself in a year, and now they were blowing money like nobody's business.

Except they weren't, because Clark was good, eventually doubling Lex's money before bowing out. Lex was looking a bit fatigued, and it was quite late. Clark pulled himself away from the tables, and escorted Lex toward the transportation exit. Taking Lex's cell phone, he dialed the Mandalay, "Hi, this is um, Clark Kent, in room, um, Suite No. 4. Can you pack a picnic basket and blanket, with coffee and breakfast things, to be ready to be delivered at 6 a.m.? Uh, huh . . " Clark looked at Lex and smiled.

"That will give us time for a little nap. There's something . . . . Oh, okay, that will be fine. Thanks!" Clark hung up as they got in the limo, "There's something that I want to show you. Trust me, it will be worth it," he said and he snuggled into Lex's arms.

***

And it was. Clark jostled Lex out of bed in the early morning and collected the picnic basket from room service. Wrapping him and Lex closely together after insisting that the human man bundle up against the chill air, Superman ascended the sky, tucking Lex's face closely into his chest. After a few minutes, he was able to nudge Lex and say, "We're here."

"Here" happened to a little rock alcove just below the top of a cliff. In the burgeoning light, Lex could only perceive it was a long way down, and there was a lot of rock. A lot of . . . really beautiful rock. "Are we in the Grand Canyon?" Lex asked.

"Yep. It's a favorite little meditation spot I have in the morning. Don't worry," Superman said, squinting his eyes quickly around. "No one's around. No snakes or coyotes or anything."

"I'm hardly worried about snakes or coyotes with you around, Clark. But don't you have something else to wear?"

"Oh, um," Superman looked down at himself and suddenly it was just Clark there, wearing only unbuttoned jeans, and barefoot . . . He grinned slyly at Lex. "Is this better?" he questioned as he laid the blankets down on the smooth alcove floor.

Sunrise was just illuminating the canyon, bringing out the color slowly into the world. Clark poured coffee and wrapped a blanket around them both, gazing in wonder at the burst of the new day against the multi-hued rocks. "It's really beautiful, Clark. Thank you for sharing with me."

Clark breathed in his ear, molding himself to Lex's back and practically scalding him with his feet as he brought them around to the front of their bodies. "I'll always share with you. Everything I am. From now on."

Lex gestured under the blanket with his coffee cup. "Clark, reach over to my pack, please." Clark bent them over at the waist until Lex could snag his pack, bringing a small box out of it. "Happy Birthday, Clark."

When Clark opened the box, he gasped. There were two pieces of jewelry there, one larger and one quite a bit smaller, made of purple and silver colored titanium. Diamonds swirled around a center, hollow cylinder picked out in silver. "Oooh, Lex, they're beautiful." He picked up the smaller one from the box. "How do you put them on? "

"They're operated by tension, see?" Taking the large one, he heaved Clark's foot into his lap and wrestled with the anklet and Clark's appendage, just incidentally rubbing his cock into the bare foot, until it was fastened around him.

Clark quickly repeated the action around Lex's wrist. "Oh, yeah, Lex, they're absolutely wonderful. I love it. I love you!" After admiring his adorned foot for several moments, he launched himself at Lex. "I love how you managed to mark me, even though I don't have any piercings like you."

"You better believe you're marked. So am I. Now get over here." Lex lay back on the blanket, beckoning Clark, unzipping his pants and grasping his cock. Lex waived it in Clark's face, saying, "Is this what you want, Clark? Want my dick in your hand, want your mouth on me?"

Clark growled and pushed Lex down, fastening his lips on Lex's mouth. He wanted his mouth on his, alright, he wanted . . .

Stopping momentarily, he pushed his jeans down farther on his knees, and did the same for Lex, so that they were naked from the knees up. Taking advantage of Lex's distraction, he quickly started rubbing their groins together. "Ooh, Lex, I love you, I love you this is all I want, love me, please . . ."

"Oh, I do, Clark." Lex was breathless, panting as he strained against him. Love, desperation, and friction all combined to bring both the young men to a very quick climax, moving and grunting against each other, spraying each other with cum and messily kissing over and over again.

"I think this is the best date I've ever had. I had a swingin' time."

"And all it took was a strong heart and a nerve of steel," Lex responded, getting into the theme. "Happy Birthday!"

"Steely nerve, hmm? Is that what you call it?. How about Tits of Titanium? That could be your handle. Or Diamond Belly Lex, . . . or

"Shut up, Caro, and enjoy the sunrise."

"Viva Las Vegas, Lex!"

**Author's Note:**

> Since the first of this series was in response to a music challenge, this is sort of a songfic. But not really. Very slightly edited.


End file.
